Like A Star
by Grace Jung
Summary: Berbagai kenyataan pahit menghampiri Jaejoong di usianya yang ke-17 ini. Dari cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Yunho, sahabatnya, hingga orangtua kandungnya yang ingin membawanya pergi dari Korea. Dapatkah ia melewati semua ini dan mendapatkan akhir bahagia? YunJae. ThreeShot. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brak.**_

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara nampan beradu dengan meja. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek yang sedari tadi mengunci matanya lalu menatap dua _yeoja_ yang kini sudah menyamankan diri di kursi.

"Berhenti memandangnya seperti itu, Jae." Kim Heechul, _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah cantik namun judes berujar sambil mengaduk-aduk piring berisi saladnya.

Jaejoong mendesah. _"I can't help it."_

Kim Junsu, _yeoja_ berwajah imut dengan mata sipit dan tubuh montok mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja yang berada di pojok kantin. Meja yang terlihat paling menonjol dengan sekumpulan _namja_ populer beserta _yeoja_ yang masing-masing bergelayut manja di lengan mereka.

Junsu mendecih. "Siapa lagi yang sedang bersamanya itu?"

"Suzy, _hoobae_ kita di kelas 1," jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Ah, dia? Aku pernah berbincang dengannya sekali. Kudengar dia memang terkenal di kalangan senior. Tapi tak kusangka dia berkumpul bersama mereka, kupikir dia anak manis," sahut Heechul santai.

"Wajahnya membuatku muak," timpal Junsu dengan ekspresi mau muntah. Dengan rakus, dia mulai memasukkan suapan besar _jajangmyun_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya tak sabar. "Tak usah hiraukan _player_ brengsek itu, Jae. Kau cantik dan populer, banyak _namja_ yang mengantri ingin jadi pacarmu. Cobalah terima salah satu dari mereka."

"Junsu benar. Tidakkah kau lelah terus menyukainya dan tersakiti seperti ini? Kau harus _move on,_ Jae. Yunho bukanlah satu-satunya pria di dunia ini."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. _Doe eyes_-nya memandang sendu namja tampan berambut _brunette_ yang kini tengah berbagi ciuman panas dengan seorang _yeoja_ di pangkuannya.

'_Seandainya aku bisa, Chullie...'_

**Like A Star**

**Author :** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast :** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Support Cast :** Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, etc.

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt, School Life

**Warning :** Genderswitch! for uke, cerita pasaran

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika rapat OSIS berakhir. Jaejoong, selaku orang terakhir yang keluar ruangan, menutup pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua itu dan menguncinya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya memijat-mijat bahu kirinya dan meregangkan otot-otot lehernya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan bayangan berendam di air panas yang nyaman benar-benar menggodanya hingga ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah.

Jaejoong menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat. Tujuannya sekarang adalah lapangan basket, baru setelah itu ia akan menitipkan kunci ruang OSIS di pos satpam dan pulang.

Dia baru saja akan berbelok dan menuruni tangga saat tiba-tiba sesosok _namja_ muncul dari belokkan dan menghadang jalannya. Jaejoong terkesiap. Hampir saja mereka bertabrakkan jika saja ia maupun namja itu tak cepat-cepat mengerem langkah mereka.

Jaejoong mendongak. Nafasnya serasa tercekat di tenggorokkan ketika ia mendapati wajah tampan dengan mata sipit setajam musang berada dekat di atasnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Jaejoong dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdebar kencang seperti biasa. Dengan cepat dia memutus kontak mata mereka lalu memukul bahu _namja_ itu keras.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jung Yunho terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jaejoong dan mengendus surai cokelat almond panjangnya. "Sudah selesai, Ketua?"

Suara berat Yunho yang seksi dan begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat perut Jaejoong terasa tergelitik. Dia menggenggam tangan Yunho yang menggantung di bahunya lalu berdua mereka mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" protes Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Yunho memang selalu menggodanya dengan memanggilnya ketua semenjak dia dinobatkan menjadi ketua OSIS dua bulan lalu.

_**Cup.**_

Mata Jaejoong membulat dan wajahnya memanas saat bibir hati itu dengan lancang mengecup bibir _cherry_-nya.

"Dan berhenti membuat _pout_ seperti itu! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menciummu setiap kau melakukannya? Atau kau memang sengaja ingin kucium, eoh?" Yunho menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya, yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan satu cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"Ya!"

"Aish," Jaejoong hanya bisa menggerutu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kebiasaan Yunho yang senang mengecup bibirnya sudah berlangsung lama, namun sejak Jaejoong menyadari perasaannya terhadap _namja_ itu, semuanya berubah dan terasa berbeda. Kecupan yang dulu ia terima dengan senang hati atas dasar persahabatan, kini telah menimbulkan getar-getar lain di hatinya.

Ia tak bisa lagi memandang kontak fisik yang intim itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Ia mengharapkan lebih. Betapa ia sangat serakah, huh?

"Latihanmu selesai setengah jam lebih cepat. Bukankah sebentar lagi tim kalian akan bermain di babak semi final?"

Setelah menitipkan kunci ruang OSIS pada satpam sekolah, mereka berjalan berangkulan menuju halte bus –satu-satunya kendaraan alternatif mereka mengingat pihak sekolah tak mengizinkan siswa membawa kendaraan pribadi.

"Pelatih Lee ada urusan. Kurasa ia meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang sakit, wajahnya terus gelisah saat ia melatih kami."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong, menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Eoh?" Yunho mengerjap lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tampak gugup. "Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan demikian. Insting seorang pria, mungkin?"

"Hmm," gumam Jaejoong, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Kedua matanya lalu berbinar cerah saat mereka melewati sebuah minimarket. "Yun, bagaimana kalau kita beli cokelat dulu? Persediaan cokelatku sudah habis," rajuknya.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong gemas. _"Sure, my princess."_

.

..GJ..

.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Murid _Paran High School_ mana yang tak mengenal dua sosok populer itu? Jung Yunho sang kapten tim basket yang tampan serta Kim Jaejoong sang ketua OSIS yang cantik dan ramah. Pasangan yang sungguh sempurna, bukan begitu? Seandainya mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Namun bukan, mereka tak terlibat hubungan romantis macam itu. Meski banyak yang salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka, mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat.

Yah, sahabat.

Satu fakta yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggu Jaejoong dan membuatnya frustasi.

"Arghh, _damn it!_ Kenapa susah sekali!"

Jaejoong membanting bolpoinnya ke lantai dengan sepenuh hati dan perasaannya. Sudah dua jam sejak ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan sampai sekarang ia hanya mampu menyelesaikan lima dari sepuluh soal. Tak salah jika ia mengklaim Matematika sebagai pelajaran paling menyebalkan.

Jaejoong menutup buku tulisnya kesal. _Mood_-nya menghilang. "Lebih baik aku tidur," gumamnya. Dengan langkah terseret dia beranjak menuju kloset dan mengambil piyama Hello Kitty kesayangannya.

_**Tuk.**_

Jaejoong baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dan menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk dan lembut saat tiba-tiba suara benda yang bergesekkan dengan permukaan kaca terdengar. Dengan enggan dia mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. _"Mwoya?"_ gerutunya.

Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri pintu geser menuju balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Dia membuka pintu lalu berjongkok mengambil sebuah benda yang menyerupai bola di lantai. Sebuah bola pingpong. Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit ketika menyadari ada kertas berisi tulisan yang menempel pada bola itu.

'_**CD dan bra merahmu sungguh seksi. Kau ingin menggodaku, eoh?**_

_**Ps: dadamu ternyata besar ya ;p'**_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia berdiri dan memandang sang pelaku pelemparan yang kini tengah tersenyum mesum di balkon rumah seberang. _Shit!_

Jaejoong segera menutup pintu dan menarik tirai hingga menghalangi pandangannya ke luar. Dia lalu melempar tubuhnya ke kasur dan membungkus diri dengan selimut. Ini sangat memalukan!

Astaga, kenapa dia lupa menutup gorden? Koreksi, dia bukannya lupa, tapi sengaja agar cahaya bulan purnama yang terang bisa masuk.

Dia _lupa_ jika ada makhluk bernama Jung Yunho di seberang sana.

Jaejoong membuka selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. Pandangan matanya melayang pada sebuah figura yang berdiri manis di atas meja nakas. Figura berisi fotonya bersama Yunho musim panas 3 tahun lalu di pulau Jeju. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum.

Dia dan Yunho adalah tetangga, karena itulah mereka bisa bersahabat seperti sekarang. Yunho dan keluarganya pindah ke kompleks perumahan ini sekitar 12 tahun lalu, saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun.

Awalnya Jaejoong senang akan mendapat teman bermain baru yang sebaya dengannya, namun pikiran itu lenyap saat mendapati tingkah Yunho yang ternyata menyebalkan dan nakal. _Namja_ itu suka membuatnya menangis dan mereka selalu berakhir dengan menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

Jaejoong terkikik geli mengingat itu.

Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi akur, dia pun lupa. Mereka tak lagi bertengkar dan sebagai gantinya mereka akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari saat sarapan, berangkat hingga pulang sekolah, bermain di luar, bahkan tak jarang Yunho akan menginap di rumahnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. _Namja_ itu pula lah yang selalu menjadi tameng terdepannya ketika dia diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak nakal.

Mereka benar-benar menjadi sangat lengket bak amplop dan perangko, hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka mengatakan 'di mana ada Jaejoong pasti ada Yunho'. Tak ada yang tak mengenal mereka, karena mereka berdua terlihat begitu menonjol. Hal ini pun berlanjut sampai mereka Lulus Sekolah Dasar dan melanjutkan tingkat SMP dan SMA di sekolah yang sama.

_**Tuk.**_

Eoh? Jaejoong bangun dan mendudukan diri. Masih dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju balkon. Dapat ia lihat Yunho yang masih setia dengan senyum miringnya di seberang sana. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum membungkuk dan meraih bola pingpong di bawah.

'_**Kemarilah. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas ^0^'**_

Seulas senyum manis terbentuk oleh sudut bibir Jaejoong. Dia memberi tanda 'Ok' dengan dua jari tangannya sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengambil boneka gajah berwarna biru kesayangannya. Setelah itu ia berlari keluar menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Kau mau ke mana, sayang?"

Suara lembut sang ibu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya tengah duduk di depan televisi sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku akan tidur di tempat Yunho, _eomma."_

Setelah memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi ibu dan ayahnya, Jaejoong bergegas pergi. Tak menyadari tatapan sendu yang orangtuanya lempar ke punggung mungilnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

"_Kyunghee?"_ Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap Yunho seakan dia adalah alien yang terdampar. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

Yunho mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala _yeoja_ yang tengah bersandar di dadanya itu. Dia memejamkan mata, mencium wangi _strawberry_ yang menguar lembut dari surai almond di bawahnya. Wangi favoritnya.

"_Ani._ Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di otakku saat Kang _saengnim_ menanyaiku tadi. Bukankah itu universitas bagus?"

"Tentu saja bagus," sahut Jaejoong, terdengar gemas. "Tapi tidak, Yun, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu kalau kau lupa."

"Aku tidak lupa, Boo," balas Yunho tak kalah gemas. "Maka dari itu aku akan menjadi tutormu mulai sekarang."

"_Mwo?"_ Jaejoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menggeleng keras. _"Andweee!_ Aku sudah cukup sibuk sekarang, Yun."

"_Arraseo._ Ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dua tahun lagi kalau begitu."

"Yuunnn...!"

Yunho tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong kasar. "Tidurlah. Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Jaejoong yang semula mendengus sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho, sementara kedua tangannya mendekap erat Changmin, boneka gajah pemberian Yunho saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-10.

"Aku ngantuk~"

"Tidurlah." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan satu lengannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap kepala _yeoja_ itu. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Terlalu intim memang untuk remaja berlainan jenis yang tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus apa pun seperti mereka. Namun Yunho tak peduli, yang ia tahu ia nyaman melakukannya dengan Jaejoong.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tertidur, Yunho dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala _yeoja_ itu ke atas bantal dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia turun dari ranjang, mematikan televisi yang menyala lalu mengambil dua mug kotor bekas cokelat panas untuk ia cuci.

Di dapur, dia berpapasan dengan ibunya.

"Jaejoong sudah tidur?" tanya wanita berusia kepala empat yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diajukan ayahnya saat ia melewati ruang tengah.

"Sudah, _eomma,"_ jawabnya singkat. Dia berjalan menuju bak cuci piring, diikuti sang ibu yang mengekorinya.

"Dia sudah sembuh? Tidak perlu selimut tambahan? Pakaian hangat?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Hhh, pergantian musim seperti ini selalu membuat tubuh Joongie lemah. Jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu balkon. Matikan AC, dan blablabla..."

Ibunya mulai berceloteh, membuat Yunho menggerutu dalam hati. _'Dasar cerewet,'_ batinnya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, wajar jika mereka begitu memperhatikannya. Apa lagi gadis cantik itu memang baru sembuh dari demamnya beberapa hari lalu.

Tapi _–well,_ ini Jaejoong yang mereka bicarakan. Dialah yang paling mengenal dan memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu. Tak mungkin ia membiarkannya sakit. Mengingat saat-saat tubuh mungil itu terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur sungguh membuat hatinya tak tenang, karena ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa pun, bahkan latihan basketnya.

Karena itulah saat melihat wajah pelatih Lee yang gelisah tadi sore, ia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri.

Lucu, bukan? Bagaimana bisa ia membandingkan Jaejoong dengan istri pelatihnya?

'_Ck, dia hanya sahabatmu, Yun!'_ Yunho berkali-kali merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jung Il Woo mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita malam di televisi dan menatap istrinya penasaran.

Shin Min Ah mengeratkan selimut putih tebal dalam dekapannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. "Membawa selimut tambahan untuk Jaejoongie. Anak itu baru saja sembuh, aku takut dia kedinginan dan sakit lagi."

"Mereka berdua sudah tidur?" tanya Il Woo lagi. Dia berdiri dan mengikuti Min Ah menuju kamar anak mereka satu-satunya di lantai dua.

"Hmm," Min Ah menggumam pendek. Dia membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci lalu menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamar yang gelap gulita itu –hanya cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari pintu kaca balkon.

Pemandangan yang mereka dapati selanjutnya membuat mereka menahan nafas saat melihat sepasang sahabat itu terlelap damai dengan Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong erat. Min Ah dan Il Woo berjalan mendekat.

"Apa menurutmu mereka tidak melewati batas?" Min Ah melapisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedua remaja itu dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Il Woo yang berdiri di sebelahnya merangkul bahunya.

"Entahlah."

"Mereka sangat serasi. Apa kelak mereka akan selalu bersama seperti ini?"

"Tentu." Il Woo tersenyum memandang putranya. "Aku yakin itu."

.

..GJ..

.

"Yunho _oppa..!"_

"Kyaaaa~ _oppa_ kau keren sekali!"

"_Oppa,_ aku mencintaimu!"

"_Oppa~!"_

"_Oh, god!_ Bagaimana bisa kau bisa se-_sexy_ itu?!"

"Hyaa~ aku ingin pingsan~"

Heechul melemparkan tatapan iritasinya pada segerombolan _yeoja_ yang berteriak-teriak histeris di deretan bangku tak jauh darinya. "Tidak bisakah mereka memasang papan peringatan bertuliskan 'yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk'? Ingin rasanya kusumpal mulut jalang-jalang itu dengan kaos kaki busuk."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Heechul yang masam. "Kalau begitu kita juga tidak akan bisa masuk, Chullie~"

"Oh, tentu saja bisa. Dengan izin spesial kaptenmu tercinta," ucap Heechul dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat, membuat Junsu yang tengah bermain _game_ di ponselnya terbahak. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya.

Saat ini ia beserta kedua sahabat cantiknya tengah berada di lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah mereka. Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat dan Jaejoong diminta Yunho untuk menemani latihannya sekaligus membawakan bekal makan siangnya. Jadilah dia menyeret Junsu dan Heechul bersamanya.

"Astaga, jeritan mereka membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku ke toilet dulu."

Junsu melesat pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Heechul berdua. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk ke deretan bangku di seberang, mencegah telinga mereka rusak jika duduk di sana lebih lama lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan dan menatap Heechul bingung. Heechul mengacak rambutnya gemas, membuat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir sebal. Kenapa orang suka sekali mengacak rambutnya, eoh?

"Yunho. Caramu menatapnya seolah-olah hanya ada dia seorang di dunia ini, sedang yang lainnya tak terlihat."

Jaejoong mengerjap sebelum kemudian rona tipis muncul menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dia menundukkan wajah malu. Begitukah?

Heechul tersenyum kecil lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku baru berteman denganmu dan Junsu saat kita masuk SMA, jadi aku kurang begitu paham dengan hubunganmu bersama Yunho. Tapi apa pun itu, kurasa semua yang kami coba katakan tentang 'berhenti mencintai _namja_ itu' atau 'bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain' adalah sia-sia, karena kau tak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya, benarkan?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan mengangguk samar. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Heechul ke lapangan, di mana para pemain tim basket inti tengah berlatih tanding bersama anggota _club_ yang lain. Matanya terpaku pada sosok jangkung dengan kulit _tan-_nya yang basah oleh keringat yang kini sedang memberi arahan pada anggota tim. Dia tersenyum getir.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dari saat kami masih suka bertengkar hingga aku menjadi lengket padanya, mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi. Hanya dia satu-satunya _namja_ yang dekat denganku dan selalu menjagaku. Bodoh jika aku tak jatuh hati padanya."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan botol minuman dari tasnya saat peluit tanda latihan selesai berbunyi. Dia melambai riang ketika Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya. Tampan. Namun tangannya langsung lemas saat tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ menubruk Yunho, menggandeng lengan _namja_ itu posesif.

"Yah! _That bitch._ Apa yang dia pikir sedang dilakukannya?" seru Heechul kesal.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dalam diam Yunho yang berusaha melepas tangan _yeoja_ itu. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan singkat sebelum _yeoja_ yang ia ketahui bernama Tiffany itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan pergi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Benar-benar seperti nenek lampir, _ne?"_

Jaejoong terkesiap kaget saat sebuah deru nafas disertai bisikkan menggelitik telinganya. Dia menoleh. Park Yoochun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyum lebar. Sebuah handuk menutupi kepala _namja_ itu.

"Yoochun!"

"Hai, Jae, Chul! Aku tak melihat _baby_ su-ieku yang imut dan _sexy._ Di mana dia?"

"Toilet," jawab Heechul singkat, menatap Yoochun seakan dia adalah debu yang harus dibersihkan. Pasalnya _namja_ itu memang _namja_ kurang ajar yang suka sekali mengerjai dan menggoda Junsu.

"Toilet?" ulang Yoochun mengernyit, lalu tersenyum aneh. "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

"Kau yakin Junsu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir ketika melihat tubuh Yoochun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Mungkin," jawab Heechul terdengar sangsi.

Tak berselang lama, Yunho muncul dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya. Dia tersenyum sebelum kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, mengabaikan sekumpulan _yeoja_ di seberang yang kini sudah menjerit-jerit tak terima. Jaejoong merona sementara Heechul berdehem pelan.

"Kurasa aku perlu menyusul Junsu. Sampai nanti."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan saat Heechul menepuk bahunya dan pergi, meninggalkannya berdua bersama Yunho.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini, Ketua?" tanya Yunho seraya meraih botol minuman di pangkuan Jaejoong dan meneguknya rakus hingga air keluar dan mengaliri dagu serta lehernya. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu meraih handuk di leher Yunho, mengusap jejak-jejak air itu pelan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti minum seperti anak kecil?"

Yunho nyengir. "Maaf."

"Ini, _bento_ kesukaanmu," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Dia mengulurkan kotak bekal bermotif beruang-beruang kecil pada Yunho. Kotak bekal yang khusus ia beli untuk _namja_ itu. Yunho menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"_Gomawo._ Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Dada Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku, eoh?"

Yunho mendongak dari _bento-_nya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang teduh. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dan saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing, hingga kemudian Yunho menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Jae. Oleh karena itu jangan pernah kau pergi meninggalkanku. Tetaplah di sisiku dan menjadi sahabatku."

Jika hati terbuat dari kaca, maka bisa dipastikan hati Jaejoong akan pecah saat itu juga. Jaejoong menggenggam tasnya erat, berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak memanas. Dia lalu terkekeh.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?" ucapnya sementara bibirnya memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat... seperti katamu."

'_Tidak, Yun... Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu...'_

.

..GJ..

.

Ruangan itu tampak senyap. Kwon BoA berdiri kaku di tempatnya, sementara gagang telepon yang masih tersambung bergetar di tangannya. Dia mencengkram gagang itu erat ketika suara seorang wanita yang tampak sedang berusaha menahan isakan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"_Terimakasih telah menjaganya dengan baik selama ini. Sungguh, kami tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya."_

BoA membuka mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering dengan susah payah. "Bahagiakan dia. Hanya dengan itu cara anda membalasnya, Nyonya."

"_Tentu, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir BoA-ssi, akan kubuat dia menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."_

BoA tersenyum pedih. "Saya percaya pada anda."

"_Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengucapkannya."_

"Nyonya..."

"_Kami akan segera ke sana secepatnya. Dua minggu mungkin waktu yang cukup?"_

Dua minggu? Tanpa sadar BoA menghitung hari dalam benaknya. Kedua matanya memanas. Menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, dia menjawab, "Tentu. Kami akan menunggu anda."

Kaki BoA terasa lemas. Begitu sambungan terputus, dia langsung jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di sebelah telepon. Fotonya bersama sang suami dan anak mereka satu-satunya.

Air matanya mengalir melihat gadis yang terlihat ceria di tengah mereka. Gadis yang begitu cantik. Dengan kulit putih pucat, _Doe eyes_ yang indah dan selalu berbinar ramah, serta bibir _cherry_ yang selalu mengumbar senyum, membuat setiap orang dengan mudah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

BoA terisak pelan.

"Bagaimana ini, _yeobo..._ Apa yang harus kita lakukan..."

.

.

"_Eomma,_ aku pulang!"

Jaejoong memasuki rumah dengan sedikit gontai. Ucapan menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya tak bersemangat meski _namja_ itu sudah mentraktirnya es krim.

Jaejoong melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan lurus menuju tangga saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet tubuh wanita yang terduduk di lantai. Dia menurungkan niat untuk naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas dan melangkah menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"_Eomma~"_ panggilnya.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos saat ibunya menoleh dengan wajah penuh air mata. Dia segera berjongkok. _"Eomma, waegure?!"_ serunya cemas.

Wanita itu memeluknya, membuat seragam Jaejoong basah oleh air matanya. Walau ragu, Jaejoong pun balas memeluknya. Dalam hati dia merasa tak tenang. Tak pernah dia melihat ibunya menangis sebelumnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Eomma,"_ panggil Jaejoong lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Jaejoong mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, hatinya terasa teriris melihat keadaan ibunya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dia hanya diam saat tangan itu mulai mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kau tahu _eomma_ sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

Perasaan Jaejoong makin tak tenang. Namun dia tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja."

Ibunya ikut tersenyum, lalu kembali memeluknya. _"Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapan pun. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

.

.

Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"_Orangtuamu. Orangtuamu menemukanmu, sayang."_

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tanpa sadar menetes.

"_Mereka menghubungi kami tiga hari lalu. Dan baru saja tadi... baru saja tadi ibumu menelepon, menanyakan kabarmu."_

Tetes-tetes air mata itu turun semakin deras, bersamaan dengan tubuh lemasnya yang perlahan merosot di balik pintu.

"_Mereka menginginkanmu kembali. Kau akan datang kepada mereka, kan?"_

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menahan isakan.

"_Mereka telah kehilanganmu begitu lama. Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmu. Kau harus kembali, Jae."_

Jaejoong membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, terisak keras.

Dia bukanlah anak keluarga Kim. Dia tinggal di panti asuhan semenjak bayi hingga kemudian pasangan suami-istri itu mengadopsinya ketika dia berusia 5 tahun. Sifatnya yang ceria dan senang bergaul membuat ia dengan mudah menerima mereka sebagai orangtua barunya. Mereka sangat menyayanginya, memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah anak kandung mereka.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan orangtua kandungnya, setidaknya tidak sampai dia menginjak bangku SMP. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'siapa sebenarnya orangtua yang telah melahirkannya?' atau 'bagaimana dulu dia bisa berakhir di panti asuhan?' mulai mengusiknya. Namun dia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya sehingga dia hanya dapat memendamnya seorang diri.

Dia sudah sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Tapi, apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari ibunya sungguh membuatnya _shock._ Dia hanya bisa diam dan terduduk kaku di kursinya ketika wanita itu mulai menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Tentang orangtua kandungnya yang ternyata telah menemukan keberadaannya di sini, tentang mereka yang akan datang menjemputnya dua minggu lagi, dan tentang mereka yang akan membawanya ke New York –tempat tinggal mereka sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang? Bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan berkumpul bersama orangtua kandungnya? Atau sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan orangtua yang selama ini telah merawat dan menyayanginya?

Jaejoong tak tahu. Dua perasaan itu seakan melebur menjadi satu, membuat dadanya sesak. Dia butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan semua perasaannya yang kacau ini. Kemudian Jaejoong terhenyak saat mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Yunho..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

_To be continues..._

Ini hanya 3shot :)

Untuk BoA dan Shin Minah yg tetap memakai marga aslinya, jangan ngerasa aneh ya. Aku baru nyadar kalo dia Korea marga istri ga ngikutin marga suami, cuma anak mereka yang nurunin. Tapi untuk ff lain udah terlanjur yah mau gimana lagi -_-

Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang? Bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan berkumpul bersama orangtua kandungnya? Atau sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan orangtua yang selama ini telah merawat dan menyayanginya?_

_Jaejoong tak tahu. Dua perasaan itu seakan melebur menjadi satu, membuat dadanya sesak. Dia butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan semua perasaannya yang kacau ini. Kemudian Jaejoong terhenyak saat mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan._

"_Yunho..." gumamnya lirih._

**Like A Star**

**Author :** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast :** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Support Cast :** Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun,

Shim Changmin, Choi Seunghyun (TOP), Im Yoona

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt, School Life

**Warning :** Genderswitch! for uke, cerita pasaran, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"Terlambat 10 menit! Jam berapa kau tidur semalam, eoh?"

Jaejoong hanya meringis mendapat omelan Yunho yang sudah bersandar di tembok pintu gerbang rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau dia bilang jika semalam dirinya sama sekali tak bisa tidur?

"Cerewet sekali. Ayo, nanti kita terlambat!" Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Yunho dan menariknya pergi. _Namja_ tampan itu bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau kita terlambat, itu salahmu!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho lalu menginjak sepatu _namja_ itu keras. Yunho memekik.

"Yak!"

Jaejoong berjalan mundur sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Yang ketinggalan bus terakhir harus mentraktir makan!" serunya riang sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berlari kencang, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih kesakitan.

"Ya!"

Jaejoong mengabaikan seruan kesal Yunho. Dia hanya tertawa sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan memasang senyum mengejek pada Yunho yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya. Namun senyum itu lenyap seketika saat melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, _namja_ bermata tajam itu berhasil mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya, membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan siapa kau bermain, setan kecil!"

Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nama panggilan lain Yunho untuknya, belum lagi ketika _namja_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia hendak memprotes.

"Yun–"

_**Cup.**_

Namun bibir Yunho lebih dulu membungkamnya. Lagi-lagi wajah Jaejoong merona, meski dia yakin Yunho tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau sangat ketagihan dengan hukuman dariku," ujar Yunho dengan nada serius.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Ingin merasakan sepatuku lagi?"

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

Mereka tiba di halte tepat ketika bus terakhir hendak berangkat. Mereka segera memasuki bus yang penuh sesak. Jaejoong terkesiap saat merasakan lengan Yunho menahan punggungnya, menariknya mendekat hingga dia membentur dada _namja_ itu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Yunho pelan namun tajam.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan mencengkram seragam _namja_ itu. _"Ne,"_ lirihnya. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan saat-saat ini, saat di mana mereka berdiri berdua di tengah-tengah kesesakkan bus, saat di mana lengan Yunho akan selalu melindunginya dari keramaian. Mata Jaejoong memanas.

'_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Yun...'_

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit pensil sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Dia sedang fokus dengan contoh proposal di tangannya ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS menjeblak terbuka dan sesosok jangkung dengan wajah kekanakkan muncul. Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum melihatnya sementara _namja_ itu hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini. Demi tuhan, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruang OSIS saat yang lain sedang bersantai dan kekenyangan di kantin, _noona._ Ayo, kau juga harus mengisi perutmu!"

"Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, Changmin-ah," elak Jaejoong. Waktunya di sini tak banyak, dia harus dapat menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS secepat mungkin.

Shim Changmin, _hoobae_ Jaejoong sekaligus sekretaris OSIS, memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau pikir apa gunanya anggota yang lain, eoh? Aku akan membantumu, tapi nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita makan dulu. Aku lapar!"

Jaejoong hanya memberengut ketika Changmin mengambil kertas di tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Kalau kau lapar, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Karena aku ingin makan denganmu," sahut Changmin cuek.

_Gezz,_ jawaban macam apa itu. Jaejoong mencibir, namun meski begitu dia hanya membiarkan ketika _namja_ jangkung kelebihan kalsium itu membawanya menyusuri koridor yang kini telah menjadi lautan siswa. Dia berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas yang sangat dikenalnya. Changmin menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari Changmin. "Sebentar, aku ingin melihat apa kita bisa mengajak Yunho."

Changmin mendengus.

Jaejoong membuka pintu yang setengah tertutup, berharap Yunho ada di dalam. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuat tubuhnya mematung. Ya, Yunho memang ada di dalam sana. Bahkan tak ada orang lain selain _namja_ tampan itu, dan... seorang _yeoja_ yang kini tengah dicumbunya. Jaejoong mencengkram erat gagang pintu di tangannya.

Dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu, tapi kenapa dadanya masih saja berdenyut sakit?

Kedua orang tersebut sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, karena kemudian mereka saling melepaskan diri. Jaejoong menggigit bibir melihat lelehan _saliva_ yang tengah Yunho hapus dari dagunya. _Namja_ itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong mencoba memaksakan senyum saat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya, mengabaikan _yeoja_ yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng.

"Belum. _Kajja!"_

Begitu mereka keluar kelas, Changmin sudah menunggu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Dengan segera _namja_ berwajah kekanakkan itu kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya pergi, menimbulkan protes keras dari Yunho.

"Ya! Bocah tengik, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Changmin berhenti lalu menoleh dengan tatapan datar. "Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Yunho menyeringai sebelum kemudian melepas paksa tautan tangan itu dan merangkul Jaejoong posesif. "Karena aku memerintahkanmu," jawabnya _final._ Mata musangnya menatap Changmin tajam. "Hanya aku laki-laki yang boleh menyentuhnya, _arraseo?"_

Jaejoong hanya menurut ketika Yunho membawanya menjauh. Adu mulut guna memperebutkan dirinya antara Yunho dan Changmin sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, jadi dia tidak begitu memusingkannya. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah Yunho dari samping.

"Siapa gadis tadi?"

"Hanya satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang jatuh padaku," jawab Yunho cuek.

Mata Jaejoong berubah sendu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bermain seperti ini, Yun? Kau mengencani banyak gadis tapi menolak semua pernyataan cinta mereka. Kenapa tidak kau pilih satu gadis baik-baik yang kau suka dan menjadikannya... kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Yunho menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan berpacaran kecuali dengan gadis yang benar-benar aku sukai?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Tentu, aku tidak melupakannya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti membicarakan omong kosong ini."

Changmin mengawasi dua orang yang sekarang berjalan tak jauh di depannya, lalu mendengus keras. Dia menggerutu, memandang punggung Yunho dengan tatapan tak suka. "Hanya aku laki-laki yang boleh menyentuhnya? Cih, jangan membuatku tertawa! Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang membiarkan perempuan lain menyentuhmu, huh?"

.

..GJ..

.

Pertandingan semi final kejuaraan basket antar SMA tingkat provinsi Gyeonggi-do tinggal 3 hari lagi. Yunho berdiri di balik dinding pembatas, meneguk minuman isotoniknya sambil mengawasi halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi murid dari lantai 3 tempatnya sekarang berada. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit lalu namun ia masih betah berdiri di depan kelas, berniat menghabiskan sisa waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum latihan basketnya dimulai.

Dia menyipit saat kedua mata musangnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Rahangnya mengeras melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho, namun tak mampu mengusiknya yang masih setia memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan tak suka.

Yoochun yang merasa diacuhkan hanya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya. _Namja_—yang katanya—berjidat lebar itu ikut berdiri di sebelah Yunho, melihat apa yang tengah dia amati.

"Siapa _namja_ itu?" desis Yunho.

"Maksudmu yang bersama Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun bodoh. Yunho meliriknya tajam, membuat Yoochun menelan ludah gugup. "Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia Choi Seunghyun, _sunbae_ kita di kelas tiga. Ketua _club_ musik."

Yunho kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang kini duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Selalu saja dadanya terasa sesak, entah kenapa. Dari dulu dia sangat tak suka melihat Jaejoong dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Baginya, tak boleh ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan gadis itu kecuali dirinya. Senyum itu adalah miliknya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera berkumpul," ajak Yoochun. Namun Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Kau duluan," gumamnya.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak pergi. Yunho melempar pandangan pada Jaejoong dan Seunghyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia mendecih. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong hingga bisa merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum dia bisa jadi gila.

"Yunho _sunbae_...?"

Yunho melepas tangan dari wajahnya. Seorang _yeoja_ berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menunduk. Yunho menatapnya datar. "Apa?"

_Yeoja_ itu mendongak, dan harus Yunho akui wajahnya cantik—meski wajah Jaejoong beratus-ratus kali lipat jauh lebih cantik darinya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak gugup. Dia meremas-remas roknya sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku menyukai _sunbae_ sejak lama. Maukah _sunbae_ berpacaran denganku?"

Yunho termenung. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Jaejoong kemarin.

"_Kenapa tidak kau pilih satu gadis baik-baik yang kau suka dan menjadikannya... kekasihmu?"_

Yunho mengamati _yeoja_ itu lekat-lekat. Dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikucir kuda, wajahnya yang polos tanpa _make up,_ serta penampilannya yang rapi tanpa aksesoris berelebihan. Ditambah sikapnya yang salah tingkah saat ditatap olehnya. Dilihat dari mana pun, dia tampak seperti _yeoja_ baik-baik.

'_Mungkin memang ini yang aku butuhkan,'_ pikir Yunho. Dan selanjutnya—entah setan apa yang merasukinya—dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

..GJ..

.

Jaejoong tak bisa tidur. Sudah dua jam sejak dia berbicara untuk pertama kali dengan ayah dan ibu kandungnya di telepon. Rasanya sungguh... mendebarkan. Meski terselip rasa pedih di hatinya mengingat orangtua angkatnya sekarang. Dia tahu mereka menyembunyikan kesedihan yang amat dalam di balik senyum hangat mereka.

Dia tak ingin meninggalkan mereka, sungguh. Memikirkan itu saja membuatnya selalu ingin menangis. Namun, dalam hal ini dia harus memilih. Dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan orangtua kandungnya yang telah mencari-cari dirinya begitu lama. Dia akan ikut dengan mereka, meski itu berarti dia harus meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini.

Termasuk... Yunho.

Jaejoong sadar cintanya selama ini pada _namja_ itu tak terbalas. Tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakannya cepat atau lambat. Waktunya di sini semakin menipis, dia tak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Matanya menatap sendu fotonya bersama Yunho yang ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper_ ponsel.

Entah seperti apa reaksi Yunho nanti, dia akan mengatakannya. Meski itu berarti dia harus berisap-siap menelan rasa sakit dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterimanya.

.

..GJ..

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Jaejoong untuk melakukan inspeksi keliling sekolah, membuatnya tidak bisa berangkat bersama Yunho. Dia hanya dapat mendesah berkali-kali sambil mencatat daftar siswa di gedung kelas 3 dan sekitarnya—wilayah yang ia inspeksi—yang melakukan pelanggaran. Padahal dia hanya ingin melihat wajah tampan itu sebelum memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Terus mendesah seperti itu membuat seribu keberuntunganmu hilang, Jae."

Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan deru nafas yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Dia berbalik. Seorang _namja_ tampan sudah menjulang di depannya dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"_Sunbae!"_

Choi Seunghyun terkekeh. "Selamat pagi, _princess."_

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Satu lagi nama panggilan menggelikan yang orang lain tujukan untuknya. Dia memekik pelan ketika Seunghyun malah menarik-narik pipi kanannya.

"Yah, _appo~"_

"Salah siapa kau memasang wajah imut begitu?"

_**Blush.**_

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. I-imut? Dia tak menyangka kata itu bisa keluar dari senior tampan yang terkenal dingin seperti Seunghyun. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berkutat dengan catatannya.

"Sebentar lagi bel. Lebih baik _sunbae_ masuk kelas," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tepukkan lembut di kepalanya.

"_Arraseo._ Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat punggung tegap Seunghyun yang perlahan menjauh. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut. _"Omo,_ ternyata sebentar lagi bel memang berbunyi!"serunya panik. Dengan tergesa dia berlari menuju ruang OSIS yang berjarak 5 menit dari sana untuk mengambil tasnya. Jam pertama adalah ulangan Kimia dan dia tak boleh terlambat.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin karena tadi dia hanya tidur beberapa jam, ditambah dengan adanya ulangan yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama dengan tidur di klinik sekolah. Sendiri karena dia menolak Junsu dan Heechul menemaninya.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat dia melewati kantin. Dapat dia lihat sosok tampan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya tengah duduk sendiri sambil memainkan ponsel. Pasti bermain _game,_ pikirnya. Tapi tak biasanya _namja_ itu sendiri. Ke mana teman-temannya yang lain?

Tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya, dia berjalan memasuki kantin dan menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"Yun!" serunya.

Yunho mendongak dari ponselnya lalu tersenyum. "Jae!"

Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho, sedikit mengernyit melihat meja yang kosong. "Kau sendiri? Di mana makananmu?"

"Ah, itu..."

Belum selesai Yunho mengucapkan kalimatnya, seorang _yeoja_ tiba dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja. _Yeoja_ itu duduk di sebelah Yunho lalu memekik begitu melihat Jaejoong.

"_Omo! Annyeonghaseo,_ Kim Jaejoong _sunbae!"_ ucapnya antusias sambil membungkuk.

Jaejoong memandang gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar itu penuh tanda tanya. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang biasanya selalu bersama Yunho. _"Nuguya?"_ tanyanya penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum kikuk sebelum merangkul bahu _yeoja_ itu. "Kenalkan, Jae. Ini Im Yoona, _yeojachingu-_ku."

"A-apa?"

Jaejoong berharap dia salah dengar. Dia terdiam dan menatap Yunho lekat, menunggu _namja_ itu tertawa dan mengatakan 'aku bercanda!' atau apa pun itu yang mengindikasikan jika dia tak serius.

Namun Yunho hanya tersenyum, begitu pula dengan _yeoja_ bernama Im Yoona itu.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Yeojachingu?_ Ini bercanda, kan? Bukankah baru dua hari yang lalu Yunho bilang bahwa dia tidak akan berpacaran? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas roknya kemudian bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Sejak... kapan?"

"Kemarin."

Yoona lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Im Yoona _imnida._ Senang berkenalan denganmu, _sunbae,"_ ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kaku. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu _eonni?"_

Jaejoong mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tentu," katanya pelan.

Dan selanjutnya dia hanya dapat memandang nanar pasangan di depannya. Apa ini, kejutan apa lagi yang telah Tuhan persiapkan untuknya. Setelah orangtuanya, kini Yunho pun... Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Kedua bola matanya memanas. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan agar air matanya tidak menyeruak keluar.

"Jae?" Yunho menatapnya khawatir. "Kenapa diam? Kau sakit?"

Jaejoong balas menatap mata sipit nan tajam yang sangat ia sukai itu, lalu menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya berusaha membentuk senyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa menemukan _yeojachingu_ secepat ini. _Chukae,"_ ucapnya setengah bergetar. Berusaha terdengar tulus meski kini rongga dadanya serasa dipenuhi beribu-ribu jarum tak kasat mata, begitu perih hingga membuatnya ingin berhenti bernafas.

Yunho tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut _almond-_nya. "Ini semua berkatmu yang menyadarkanku. Terimakasih," ujar _namja_ itu seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya selalu menyejukkan, namun melihatnya sekarang hanya membuat Jaejoong semakin ingin menangis.

Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini, keluar dari situasi yang sangat memojokkannya ini, tapi tubuhnya seolah terpaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Dan berikutnya Jaejoong mendesah lega saat ponsel di saku _blazer-_nya bergetar. Siapa pun itu, dia adalah malaikat penolongnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, _noona?_ Mana bekal yang kau janjikan kemarin__—__"_

"Sekarang? Baik aku akan segera ke sana."

"_Eh?"_

Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan di seberang sana, Jaejoong segera menutup telepon. Dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Changmin mencariku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yoona-ssi."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari kantin. Cairan asin yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di pelupuk matanya tumpah seiring dengan langkah cepat yang diambilnya. Dia menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan satu tangannya. Mengabaikan pandangan ingin tahu siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya, dia mulai berlari.

"Hiks..."

Jika kemarin hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, maka sekarang kepingan itu telah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Yunho menyukai gadis lain, dan itu bukan dirinya. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya. Atau mungkin sejak awal memang tidak ada. Betapa bodohnya dia yang sempat berpikir untuk menyatakan cintanya.

_**Bruk.**_

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Masih dengan menunduk, dia membungkuk minta maaf lalu bermaksud untuk kembali berlari ketika orang itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"_Noona?_ Aku baru saja ke ruang kesehatan tapi tidak menemukanmu. Dari mana saja kau?"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya lalu mendongak, menatap Changmin yang tampak _shock_ melihatnya bercucuran air mata.

"_Noo...na?"_ lirih Changmin tertegun.

Pertahanan Jaejoong runtuh. Dia segera memeluk erat Changmin dan terisak keras di dada _namja_ yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu. "Hiks... Changmin..."

.

.

_**Brak.**_

Yunho tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak mejanya keras. Dia mendongak dari buku pelajaran yang sedang dibacanya. Keningnya mengernyit melihat Yoochun berdiri di depannya dengan wajah marah.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan seorang siswi kelas satu bernama Yoona, apa benar begitu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Berita cepat menyebar, Jung," ujar Yoochun dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar sinis di telinga Yunho. "Jadi, itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Yunho seadanya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu—"

"Apa kau gila?!" seru Yoochun keras, membuat penghuni kelas yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam istirahat memandang mereka. Dia berdehem sebelum kembali menormalkan suaranya dan menatap tajam Yunho. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Jaejoong?"

"Kau—" Yoochun tampak seperti ingin mengumpat, tapi kemudian dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah kukenal! Selama ini aku diam karena aku tahu kau tak pernah serius dengan gadis-gadis yang terus menempelimu itu. Tapi kali ini... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu!"

Yunho tercengang, mengawasi Yoochun yang nampak terengah setelah berhasil menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat penuh emosinya. "Hey, apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya heran. Ada apa dengan _namja_ itu? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatnya kesal?

Namun Yoochun tak menjawab. _Namja_ itu menghempaskan diri di tempat duduk yang berada persis di belakangnya. "Lupakan. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau tak menyesal, Yun."

Yunho makin tak mengerti. Dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun urung begitu melihat guru Sejarah mereka memasuki kelas. Dia pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

..GJ..

.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari luar. Yunho masih memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti biasa. Dan Jaejoong pun menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Dia selalu memasang senyum di hadapan Yunho maupun Yoona, namun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis sekembalinya ia ke rumah.

Binar di matanya seolah redup. Kini ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Hal ini pun tak ayal membuat Junsu dan Heechul selaku sahabatnya cemas.

"Kau yakin akan ikut dengan kami?"

Jaejoong memakai tas ransel kecil berwarna merahnya lalu mematut penampilannya di cermin. Sudut matanya melirik bayangan Junsu dan Heechul yang ikut terpantul di kaca. Dia lalu berkata ringan, "Aku baik-baik saja, _dear._ Lagipula Yunho akan membunuhku jika aku sampai tidak datang. _Kajja!"_

Sore ini adalah pertandingan semi final kejuaraan basket yang ditunggu-tunggu antara _Paran SHS_ melawan _Han Young SHS,_ di mana Yunho dan timnya akan bermain. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong melewatkannya.

Mereka sampai di arena basket _Dongguk University_—tempat pertandingan diadakan—bertepatan dengan ditiupnya peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Berbagai _banner_ bertuliskan _Paran Senior High School,_ Jung Yunho, beserta nama anggota lain yang memenuhi setengah arena menyambut mereka. Begitu pula dengan teriakkan-teriakkan dukungan yang memekakkan telinga.

Mereka bertiga berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk di deretan paling depan. Jaejoong dengan semangat melambai ke arah Yunho saat pandangan mereka bertemu kemudian mulai ikut menyerukan teriakkan dukungan seperti yang lain. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada permainan.

"Yoochun _oppa! Hwaiting!"_

Baik Jaejoong maupun Heechul menoleh kaget ke arah Junsu begitu mendengar pekikkan cempreng _yeoja_ imut itu. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Apa aku mendengarmu menyebut kata 'Yoochun'?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Eh?" Junsu tampak bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. _"Omo!_ Apa aku baru saja menyerukan namanya?! Pantas saja dia tersenyum jahil padaku! Kyaaaa, apa yang telah kulakukan?!" serunya panik seraya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Jaejoong serta Heechul melongo sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh dan mulai menggodanya.

_Aigo,_ sepertinya sahabat mereka yang satu ini sudah jatuh pada _namja_ berwajah _cassanova_ yang selalu dicemooh dan disinisinya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong merenung saat teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Betapa beruntungnya Junsu menyukai orang yang juga menyukainya. Sedangkan dia...?

Pertandingan berlangsung alot dan babak pertama berakhir dengan _Paran SHS_ yang memimpin skor. Jaejoong melupakan kesedihannya sejenak dan ikut bersorak senang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Namun kemudian dia menepuk dahinya.

"_Omo,_ aku lupa!" ujarnya pelan saat melihat para pemain yang kelelahan beranjak menuju pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat. Biasanya 5 menit sebelum babak pertama atau pertandingan berakhir dia akan pergi ke bangku pemain dan menunggu Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengambil botol minuman yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Yunho dari tasnya lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk turun ke bawah ketika tiba-tiba pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya berhenti. Dia meremas pelan botol dalam genggamannya melihat Yunho yang meneguk minuman pemberian Yoona serta gadis itu yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Dia membentuk senyum miris sementara sepasang matanya mulai basah. _'Aku lupa jika sudah ada yang menggantikanku...'_

"Aku ke toilet," katanya singkat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi sebelum air matanya meleleh, meninggalkan Junsu dan Heechul yang memandang punggungnya sendu.

.

.

'_Di mana dia?'_

Berkali-kali Yunho merapalkan kalimat itu dalam kepalanya saat tak menemukan sosok Jaejoong di kerumunan penonton. Gadis cantik itu bahkan tak ada di tempatnya berada tadi. Aneh, mengingat gadis itu tak pernah absen menghampirinya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Yunho melirik botol minuman yang terasa asing di tangannya, lalu mendesah. Hatinya mendadak terasa hampa.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continues..._

Bakar Yunpa nyok *siapin bensin n korek xD*

Oke, di sini aq akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari chingu sekalian:

- Bagaimana sebenernya perasaan Yunho?

Well, udah liat di atas kan? Seperti kata Yoochun oppa, appa itu pabo dan minta ditabok -_-

- Heechul sendirian, mana Hankyung?

Hankyung belum hijrah ke Korea, tunggu ne :)

- Kenapa Jae bisa di panti asuhan? Siapa ortu kandungnya?

Itu akan dijelaskan nanti. Ortunya adalah sepasang kekasih artis di dunia nyata.

- Yunho playboy, tapi kenapa nolak pas dideketin Tiffany?

Yunho emang playboy dengan cewek kegatelan di kanan-kiri, tapi ada kalanya dia males ngeladenin mereka. Apalagi kalo udah ada Jaejoong. Baginya Jaejoong tetep nomor satu.

Terimakasih sudah mampir baca dan review ^^ Chap depan adalah chap terakhir.

Review lagi?


End file.
